Applications and software packages may be developed for different types of devices, such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, and the like. Software developers may create the applications and software packages using specific libraries and application programming interfaces (APIs). The applications and software packages may need to be updated in order to work properly on specific user devices. However, updating specific lines of code in the application and software packages to replace class or package names may be a tedious and inaccurate, especially as the different class or package names may involve drastically different naming conventions and files paths.